


impatience at its finest

by woobin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vanilla, reunion sex (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobin/pseuds/woobin
Summary: Changbin's got Woojin wrapped around his finger.





	impatience at its finest

"Woojin," Changbin beamed at him, and for a moment Woojin could only think one thing: _I'm in love_. "I didn't expect you to see you here. I haven't seen you in a couple weeks-- how are you? I missed you."

"I missed you too, Binnie." Woojin said. The smile on Changbin's face dropped a bit-- only briefly, but Woojin had known him for years, and any tick in his expression was one that Woojin held onto. He almost asked what was wrong, except Changbin was busy chatting him up again--small talk that just didn't flow naturally between the two of them, not after how much time they had spent together, and all they had been through together. Woojin wondered what was up -- why Changbin was acting like they were strangers after just a few weeks apart.

"Come have a drink," Changbin said -- finally, after short phrases about weather and work (that of job, life and school). Their fingers tied loosely together, though their fleeting grip was replaced quickly by red solo cups. _How elementary_ , Woojin thought -- except _elementary_  wasn't the right word, because he meant to think of high school, except he didn't like to think of high school because what Changbin and Woojin had was almost _real_  in high school, and Woojin had been training himself not to hold onto that.

"Woojin, you're a little out of it." Changbin said. Woojin tuned back in for a moment, and apologized; but Changbin didn't fully let him, "I've missed you a lot, you know. All of you, Woojin."

Breathless. In that moment, Woojin felt entirely _breathless_.

"Listen," Changbin said, keeping eye contact with Woojin as he brought his cup to his lips, and threw the entire drink to the back of his throat, swallowing heavily. A small bead of alcohol slipped from his mouth, and Woojin's lips parted as he watched it. He became conscious of his expression after a minute, and began to sip his own drink as Changbin talked to him, "I don't know why things have gotten awkward between us, but I don't want to feel this way with you. I want-- I want what we had, Woojin. I _miss you_ , Wooj."

 _Wooj_ ; he gulped, and not solely to consume the alcohol that had just barely passed his lips. He hadn't heard his name shortened like that in so long-- and it was such a small thing, and he thought back to hearing Minho call him that over the phone an hour ago, but it wasn't the same -- it wasn't the same as when _Binnie_  called him that.

"I want to kiss you."

Woojin wasn't even fully sure which one of them said it, only that, in the next moment, their lips were together, and their bodies met like that had never truly been apart. It was so natural, the way Woojin's hands gripped Changbin's waist, the way Changbin's fingers rooted themselves in Woojin's hair. It was so natural, and so delicately messy, the way they stumbled together to find anywhere to be together. Changbin took a conscious moment to stop by the bathroom, to grab a condom from the bowl Chan had on the sink. (Chan -- always the most cautious of party throwers.)

Changbin chose Chan's bedroom to enter-- locking the door after pushing Woojin toward the bed. Woojin lay back for him, shoulders reaching the pillows, and Changbin crawled onto him-- condom in his teeth, eyebrow raised, _trying_  to be sexy, but in the silliest way. Woojin laughed, and pulled the condom from his teeth, commenting "I missed you so much" before their laughing mouth came together to kiss again.

"Chan," Changbin said, reaching over to pull the drawer open, "Always has good stuff."

Changbin dug through the drawer, while Woojin just curled his fingers around his belt loops, and kissed his neck and shoulders. Changbin had three types of lube in his hand-- plain, vanilla flavored, and--

"A clit sensitizer." Woojin read, nodding slowly. He looked at Changbin, and saw Changbin absolutely _cracking up_ , hiding his eyes behind his hand and trying not to laugh far _too_ out loud. Woojin silently tucked the last one back into the drawer, though his stomach had started to roll with laughter, too. He returned his hands to Changbin, and told him, "I don't think we'll be needing that one--" and Changbin finally let his lips part, and let his laughter wash over Woojin in amusing, comfortable waves.

Woojin had missed this. The best sex was the sex that involved laughter, and Woojin hadn't been able to laugh with anyone like this in a while.

"It's been a while." Changbin said, resting both of his hands-- with a bottle of lube in each one-- against Woojin's chest. "We can either cut to the chase, or we can play around a little bit."

Woojin looked at him incredulously, "Babe, is any sex good if there's no foreplay involved."

"Fuck," Changbin muttered, a pout about his lips-- "You calling me babe was enough foreplay, I'm ready. Have me."

"Stop," Woojin laughed-- a whisper of a word. He took the lube-- both bottles-- from Changbin, set them aside and opted to kiss him again, holding his hands this time around. Changbin hummed contentedly, his fingers happily matching the grip Woojin had on him. All was calm for a moment, except Changbin was never patient-- suddenly rolling his hips, grinding against Woojin; and Woojin broke the kiss in shock, gasp falling from his lips.

"Hurry," Changbin said, and Woojin frowned, muttered, "No kisses?"

"You can kiss me when you're in me-- I miss your lips but I miss your dick, too."

"So lewd," Woojin commented softly, but fell into Changbin's command-- always did. He began to undress the two of them; and, of course, Changbin helped -- as much of a princess as he was, he participated in the things he was desperate for, and stripped himself of his shirt while Woojin undid his pants.

"Just as pretty as I remember," Woojin said, and Changbin beamed at the compliment-- always loved being praised, and always adored the words that much more when they came from Woojin's mouth. He didn't always know how to take compliments, however, and in his flustered state-- must have gone so long without hearing that he was _pretty_ \-- he joked, "I would hope you wouldn't forget. It's only been a few months."

"A few months too long, baby." Woojin muttered, dragging Changbin down to kiss him again. Changbin whined, and muttered the word back, "Baby," against Woojin's lips. Woojin slowly pushed his fingers through Changbin's hair, whispered to him, "Baby. My baby."

"Shit," Changbin muttered softly, "Shit, Woojin, I need you to fuck me _now_ \--"

"Foreplay," Woojin reminded, and Changbin whined, "This is enough. Seriously. I think my body is producing its _own_  lube--"

"Considering your biology, I find that a bit concerning." Woojin muttered. Changbin rolled his eyes, and told him, "Woojin. I'm going to ride you right here, right now if you don't get to work-- get this underwear off of me."

"Yes, _princess_ ," Woojin said, and Changbin whined. Woojin stripped Changbin fully, now, and immediately reached to hold his cock for just a moment-- a moment long enough to buck into Woojin's hand, and hiss at the dryness of it.

"Silly baby," Woojin muttered, and Changbin groaned, "You're driving me nuts."

"That's my job." Woojin said. He reached for both bottles of lube, "Let's see--"

"Woojin, please," Changbin muttered, urging Woojin to pick the lube that wasn't flavored, "I need you inside of me literally _right now_ \--"

"But I haven't had your pretty little cock in my mouth in so long, and this vanilla sounds _very_  tempting right now." Woojin said. Changbin frowned at him, a pout coming along with it. Woojin negotiated, "How about I suck you off while I open you up. Yeah?"

"I only have one condom." Changbin said. Woojin shrugged, "I can go get another one."

"You want my dick in your mouth _that_  bad?"

"Yes."

"You're willing to put pants on--"

"Yes."

"Possibly a shirt too--"

"Yes."

"And walk down the hall--"

"Yes."

"With a boner--"

"Yes."

"To get another condom."

"Yes."

Changbin stared at Woojin for a few blank seconds, and rolled his eyes, "There are more condoms in Chan's drawer."

"Oh, well--" Woojin said, reaching over to open the drawer, and dig through it, pulling a condom out-- "Would you look at that."

"And this one is lubed," Changbin said, tossing it onto the pillow and picking up the one he'd grabbed from the bathroom, "This one's for me."

"Perfect," Woojin said, taking it from Changbin, "Lay down for me, love."

"Babe, baby, _pretty_ , princess, love--" Changbin said as he was swapping positions with Woojin, and when he was laying down, he stopped for a moment-- lay there, with a look on his face-- "Kim Woojin, you drive me insane."

"That's my job." Woojin said. He kissed Changbin, and asked, "You ready?"

"I've _been_  ready, Woojin, stick _something_  inside of me." Changbin said, and Woojin snorted at the way he phrased it, but didn't comment. He started with the lube that was not flavored-- dropped a bit into the condom and rolled it onto Changbin. He kissed Changbin's dick briefly, and Changbin laughed softly, but said nothing about it. Woojin was careful and particular about the way he lubed Changbin up, squeezing some vanilla lube directly onto Changbin and carefully dumping the other lube into his right hand, slicking up his fingers and prodding softly at Changbin's hole. He used his left hand to spread the vanilla lube over Changbin's cock-- and, slowly, he took Changbin into his mouth as he pushed his finger into the pretty male.

"Shit, oh-- shit," Changbin muttered, his fingers naturally tangling themselves in Woojin's hair. His hips lifted, pushing his cock further into Woojin's mouth, but pulling Woojin's finger slightly out of him-- and he crashed his hips back down, and whined. Woojin pulled his mouth off of Changbin-- couldn't resist teasing, "Sensitive. What, haven't you fucked without me?"

Woojin didn't expect Changbin to shake his head, "I've only ever-- been with you, Wooj."

"Yeah?" Woojin said, breathless and fond and kind of-- touched. Changbin nodded, and scoot down the bed an inch or so-- and Woojin's finger sunk further into him, and Changbin moaned softly, "Shit-- love your-- hands."

"And I love you," Woojin said, _so_  quiet and so muffled that Changbin surely didn't hear it. He kissed Changbin's dick-- once, twice, and then swallowed him again, pulling his finger out and stuffing it back into Changbin. The moans that fell from Changbin's lips were _gorgeous_ , and Woojin wanted to kiss him -- couldn't wait to open him up, and fuck into him, and swallow those moans. He wasn't impatient, however-- wasn't stupid enough to rush this, especially knowing that Changbin had been without sex for-- hell, three months? _Hell_.

"Woojin, stop-- stop stop stop--" Changbin said, and Woojin did, pulling his mouth off of Changbin, pulling his fingers out of him. He had gotten to three, and thought Changbin might be prepared-- wondered if he had hurt Changbin, if his teeth had grazed Changbin's dick, "Are you okay?"

"I just--" Changbin gulped, and said, his voice small, "I was-- close--"

Woojin laughed a little. He waited a moment-- kissed Changbin's thighs, and nibbled a bit-- before he dipped his fingers back into Changbin, watching as Changbin took them well-- ate them right up. He asked Changbin, "Ready for me?" and Changbin nodded, opening his legs further, "Been ready."

"That's a lie." Woojin said. Changbin rolled his eyes, "Mentally and emotionally, I've been prepared."

Woojin hummed, didn't argue there. He stripped Changbin of his condom, and grabbed for the packaged one-- stolen directly from Chan's drawer-- to roll over himself. He added extra lube just because he could, and smirked at the way Changbin teased him for "always being so cautious;" but he didn't comment. He dipped his fingers back into Changbin, and made sure, one more time, "You ready?"

"Please just _fuck me_ ," Changbin begged, and Woojin did, laughing a bit as he began to push into Changbin, careful not to lose control. _Woojin_  hadn't gone these past months without sex, but going three months without _sex_  and _Changbin_  were two different stories. Woojin wanted to fast-forward to when he was pounding into Changbin-- wrecking him, kissing his slack jaw and swallowing his uncontrollable moans. But fast-forwarding would mean hurting Changbin, and Woojin wasn't stupid enough to do that.

"Fuck," Changbin said as Woojin sunk into him. Woojin was careful-- stopped, but continued when Changbin gently tapped his palms against Woojin's chest, "No no no keep going. You feel so good-- _fuck_ , I missed this. I missed you-- _fuck_."

Woojin was _this_  close to bottoming out, but gave Changbin a moment and a kiss before he did so -- didn't buck his hips to finish off, eased into him instead. Changbin wiggled his hips immediately, "Woojin, don't make me tell you to just fuck me already again."

"Princess," Woojin said softly, and Changbin whimpered, hips dropping. Woojin reached for the left side of Chan's bed, and tucked one of his pillows under Changbin's hips, elevating him, giving Woojin a better angle. Before Changbin could say anything else-- Woojin could see the words cooking, could see Changbin getting impatient again-- he pulled his hips back, and pushed back into Changbin -- keeping his pace slow, but fast enough that Changbin couldn't complain, moans taking place of any words. He continued this pace until Changbin _could_  talk, a desperate "W-Wooj--" dancing out of his lips; and Woojin doubled his pace. Changbin nearly screamed out his pleasure, grabbing the pillows and arching his back up. He always put on such a pretty show-- didn't even mean to half the time. A performance like this could only come naturally.

"Fuck, Wooj--" Changbin whimpered. Woojin kissed him-- hard and rough, and regretted smashing their lips together so hard after a moment. He pulled back, but Changbin raked him back in, kissing him rougher, faster -- _harder_. Changbin bit his lip and it was Woojin's turn to go nuts.

" _Fuck_ ," Woojin said, slamming his hands down against Changbin's hips, his breath and hips sporadic-- "Fuck, baby, I'm so close--"

"Wooj--" Changbin whimpered, his hips moving in pace to Woojin's, "Wooj, baby, please--"

 _Baby_ turned every gear in Woojin's head, but he didn't have time to think when he and Changbin were both so blissed out. He thought, consciously, to touch Changbin, but Changbin already had a hand on himself-- and the other was on Woojin, suddenly, his grip reaching the back of Woojin's neck and pulling him down for another kiss-- rough, fast, _hard_ \--

Woojin grabbed both of Changbin's hands and held them above his head as his hips stuttered, and his moan dragged across Changbin's neck -- and he came hard, and unannounced, but Changbin knew his signs, must have seen it coming. Changbin, too, was granted the same pleasure-- and with that, he gripped Woojin's hand, and moaned against his collar bone, dragging his lips across Woojin's skin when all his breath left him. Woojin pulled himself out of Changbin, got rid of his condom -- disposed of the one he'd put on Changbin, too. He sat for a moment, wondering what to do first. He was dirty-- Changbin was dirty-- Chan's bed was dirty--

"I don't want to be dramatic or anything, but I haven't felt that good in months." Changbin said. Woojin chuckled, "You haven't had me for months."

"And I never want to go that long without you again." Changbin muttered. He threw his arms out, and he beckoned Woojin in -- and maybe it could wait, the clean-up. Maybe he could put Changbin first, and everything else second. He was good at that.

**Author's Note:**

> [tweet me!](https://twitter.com/woobinsfw)


End file.
